


Ghost AU

by novarose122001



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, Ghosts, Horror, Multiple Crossovers, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: An apartment by the river was not that bad, right?Well, explain that to the mysterious hauntings that started.Now on a mystery about a dead girl, everyone has to figure out what she is trying to say, or else someone will get killed.Can they find the killer that killed a young girl back in 2020?





	Ghost AU

Today was a typical day.

Everyone doing their own business, doing their own jobs, and others doing their personal things.

Until someone, that is a mayor, decided to rent an apartment building for guests that come into the city for a stay or somewhere to live.

Just as they notice an abandoned apartment that still stands even though 3 decades have passed.

Someone once warned them that the place is haunted, haunted by a paranormal activity that could drive people insane.

But as stubborn as someone could be, he just ignored the warning and instead bought the apartment, without telling his wife about the haunting.

After a few days of opening the apartment, people have walked in after either moving out of their old house, traveling from another country or just renting a room to stay in.

They either rent a room for themselves or with their loved ones that came with along for the ride.

But, stranger things have happened around in the apartment.

Just after the party for some reason.

On that day of the party, the mayor that just bought the apartment was just relaxing in the distance, just relaxing as the other people were interacting, talking, and sometimes playing with their little ones or other people’s children.

The mayor that bought the apartment is a short, square-shaped man, with fair skin, beady blue eyes, a large nose, short black hair, and a thick black mustache.

He is wearing a white suit with black shoes, as he just stood there out in the balcony, relaxing as he was drinking some champagne in a stemware glass.

As he was relaxing on the balcony, drinking champagne from the stemware in his hand, a young woman came up to him, that is also short, and square-shaped like the man.

Except she has light brown hair that is pulled back into a low bun, with fair skin, beady blue eyes.

The woman is wearing a light purple uniform with a hat on top of her head.

“Gene?” she asked, sounding worried. “What is the matter?”

“Oh, no Mary.” he turned to her, his cheeks blushing a light red color as he talked. “I was just thinking to myself.”

Mary gently smiled towards him, as her cheeks blushing too.

“So, how is the night?” she asked, as she walked over by his side.

“Doing good so far,” he answered, gazing out at the interacting crowd. “Getting an apartment for everyone is a good idea.”

“Are you sure about that, Gene?” Mary asked, sounding unsure. “Usually people complain about apartments when something happens.”

“How hard can this happen Mary?” he asked, gently smiling at Mary.

“‘Ey, uh, Gene?” a voice asked, as he glanced over at where the call is coming from.

“Yes? What is it, Don?” he answered, walking off the balcony and placing the stemware on the table in the room.

“Did someone come out of the showers? Because there are wet footsteps out from the bathroom.”

A confused look replaced his curiosity.

So, he walked over to where the voice is, seeing Don standing right next to the bathroom door, looking worried.

His body structure is like Gene, but he has fair skin color, with steel-blue eyes.

From underneath the sailor’s hat, he is wearing, he has short hair, graying of age.

Not only the hat, but he also wears a blue coat, with a white shirt underneath, and a yellow ascot around his neck, and tucked in front of his suit.

He also has black pants, with black shoes.

“Did you even saw the person coming out of the shower?” he asked, walking up to the nervous sailor’s side.

“No, I didn’t.” he worriedly responded, shaking his head side to side. “But, did you see who entered the shower?”

Gene shook his head no.

Mentally, he was nervous, but he is positive that someone or something was in the shower and came out when they were partying.

Something tugged the back of Gene’s suit, and he turned around, to a young child up to Gene’s neck.

The child has long brown hair to her shoulders.

She has hazelnut eye color and tan almond skin color.

The child is wearing a light blue shirt with black shorts and white shoes.

She does not have a smile on her face when Gene glanced over at her and was quiet too.

“Yes? Is there something wrong?” he asked, as Don turned to the kid too.

The child shook her head no, and pointed in the distance, past the two people.

They looked at where she is pointing, only seeing a faint glance of something blue walking down the hallway, before turning the corner and disappearing.

Both Gene and Don flinched when they both saw the figure disappearing, as the child moved her arm away from pointing at the spot.

When they both glanced back at the child, a mother walked over to her and scooped her up.

“I’m so sorry about Stephen.” she apologized to the two adults. “She has been like this ever since her father and I divorced.”

“It’s fine, ma’am.” Gene squeaked but cleared his throat. “We were just checking with the showers.”

She sighed and turned around, heading down the other side of the hallway to one of the rooms.

Gene looked at the child as she has her left arm over her mother’s shoulder, gazing down at the hallway and not the adult’s eyes.

He glanced back down at the hallway, feeling an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he gazes.

“Hey, Gene, Don, where did you two go?” a voice replied from the room, causing Gene to twitch a bit. “Sanji’s going to bring out the cake.”

“I’m coming in a minute!” Gene called, as Don left.

He glanced back in the hallway, the same uneasy feeling sitting in his stomach, as he just stared at the end.

After a moment, he shook the feeling off and went back into the room, right next to Mary.

When he left, a figure’s head popped from around the corner, as a hand touched the side, dripping some water on the ground.

A single pale steel-blue eye from behind dark blue glasses glanced down the hallway to where Gene was standing earlier, staring in confusion and wonder.

Then, the figure disappeared, leaving a wet handprint on the wall, still dripping moist from the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
